Romantic Thoughts
by Harry and Merlyn
Summary: UPDATED 17th May 2002. McGonagall has fallen for someone, but will the Romance last?
1. Chapter One

Romantic Thoughts

Chapter One

Minerva McGonagall looked over the top of her paper; she saw Severus Snape sat in the far corner. She watched him marking test papers; his reading glasses perched on the end of his crooked nose. Despite his personality, McGonagall could not help but be attracted to him; at least he did not love himself like Gilderoy Lockhart. All right, compared to Lockhart, Snape was ugly but she preferred brains to good looks and fame any day. 

She looked back to the front of the Daily Prophet' the headline caught her eye: 

FLYING CAR MYSTIFIES MUGGLES!

She read on, the article was about a flying Ford Anglia that had been seen flying over London. 

"Severus." She called; he would love to read this. He looked up at her.

"Yes?" He enquired.

"Have a look at this article." She passed it to him and he read it. He laughed and handed it back.

"I would hate to think what the ministry will do to whoever's responsible!" McGonagall felt suddenly transfixed by his deep voice. She found his accent somewhatshe thought for a moment, what did she findhis accent? Somewhatsexy. That was what she had been searching her brain for. 

Albus Dumbledore arrived in the staff room.

"Minerva, Severus. The train has arrived." The three teachers left the room, two of whom still chuckling about the article in the Daily Prophet'

* * *

Professor Albus Dumbledore made his usual beginning-of-term announcements and then the feast began. The feasts at Hogwarts were always delicious; all the food you could possibly like was there. 

"Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley aren't here." Minerva McGonagall commented to Dumbledore.

"Oh they'll be somewhere about." Dumbledore replied.

Severus Snape looked out at the sea of students sat round four tables.. 

"Pass me the salt." Lockhart said in a very cheery voice, Snape did so. "Ah, that's a rather handsome wrist-watch! Where did you get it? Was it a present? Of course it was a present, what am I thinking? Expensive those, aren't they?" 

"Yes." Snape replied he did not want to be dragged into a conversation with this idiot. His sharp ears suddenly caught something, a sound like a crash and the muffled thump, thump of something. He thought back to the article he had read earlier that evening. Suddenly he knew what that crash could have been.

"Headmaster," Snape asked Dumbledore. "Could you excuse me?"

"Of course, next time go before the feast." Dumbledore replied.

"I will." Snape hurried out of the Great Hall. 

He stood in the deserted entrance hall, where could that crash have come from? The school grounds was an obvious place to look, but where abouts? He cautiously pulled open the great oak doors; he caught sight of two dark figures moving slowly towards the castle. He walked silently out of the doors into the cold night air, always keeping several paces behind the two figures.

They reached a window; He moved closer to hear what they were saying.

"Hang on" He heard Harry murmur to his Ron. "There's an empty chair at the staff tableWhere's Snape?"

"Maybe he's ill!" Ron replied he sounded hopeful.

"Maybe he's _left_." (**_Charming_**thought Snape). "Because he's missed out on the Defence Against Dark Arts _again_." (**_Never wanted it in the first place!_**)

"Or he might have been _sacked_." Ron said enthusiastically. "I mean everyone hates him -." (**_That is it!_**)

"Or maybe." Snape said in very cold voice. "He's waiting to hear why you two didn't arrive on the school train." He noticed Potter and Weasley looked worried. "Follow me!"

* * *

Professor Minerva McGonagall sat at the staff table, brooding of how to ask Severus Snape out. **_He's bound to say no_**she miserably said to herself. **_I am nearly fourty years his senior! _**

"Severus has been a long time." Lockhart said shattering her thoughts.

"Why Gilderoy you do have a talent for stating the rather obvious." Dumbledore said in mock surprise. 

"Why thank you." Lockhart replied, obviously thinking that was a compliment. The teachers roared with laugher, and so did several pupils sitting near the staff table. Lockhart went a bright shade of magenta and joined in with their laughter. 

McGonagall went back to her thoughts. They were shattered once more by the man himself, Severus Snape.

"I havefound your missing students." Whispered Snape in her ear, she noticed the happiness in his voice.

"Where are they?" she asked angrily.

"In my office, awaiting your attention," said Snape slyly. She got up and she followed him out of the room.

They excused themselves from the Great Hall. The pupils stared at the two professors, leaving the Hall. By this time, Professor Dumbledore was getting rather annoyed with the teachers leaving the room. 

"Severus has been before, hasn't he?" Lockhart stated the obvious once more, this time the teachers just groaned.

* * *

Later that week Professor's McGonagall and Snape were sitting alone in the staff room once more. This time Snape was marking fourth year homework, while McGonagall was marking second year homework.

"Hermione Granger, is doing remarkably well." She commented. 

"Ja." Snape replied McGonagall knew that was yes' in Dutch. Snape suddenly got a feeling that McGonagall was in some way attracted to him. **_No, it can't be_**he said to himself. **_Who would in_****_their right mind fancy me?_**However, he had to be sure. 

* * *

Severus Snape stood outside the Transfiguration room, five minutes before the bell. He had to be sure about the feeling he had got from McGonagall. The bell went, and students flooded out of the door like a heard of wilder-beasts. He took a deep breath and walked in.

"Hello Severus." McGonagall said cheerfully. "What can I do for you?" **_She's being nice to me for_****_a change._**Snape thought. He got the feeling once more, this time it was definite.

"Er" He had forgotten what he was going to say. "I've broken my quill." 

"Oh." McGonagall replied. "Why have you come to me?" **_Good question_**he thought. "Go and ask Professor Dumbledore." She noticed the blank look on his face she sighed. "You are left handed, I am right handed, Dumbledore is also left handed. He'll have a spear left handed quill."

"Oh yes." Snape replied he left the room, slightly happier than when he had gone in.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was about to pour herself a drink of tea; Severus Snape leaned over and took the teapot from her.

"Thank you." She felt herself going red. He poured her the drink, as she sat sipping it the staff room emptied of teachers and they were left alone once more.

She decided that this was a good as time as any to tell him how she felt.

"Severus" She began, but at that moment, Dumbledore walked in and she fell silent.

* * *

Harry Potter had started to notice that Snape was spending a lot of his free time with Professor McGonagall, during and after their transfiguration lessons. Something was defiantly going on.

* * *

That evening Harry got out his fathers old invisibility cloak he had decided to follow Snape. 

He reached the marble staircase and saw to his amazement Snape going into McGonagall's office. He hurried down the stairs and managed to get into the office before Snape closed the door.

Snape sat down in front of McGonagall.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh." McGonagall shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "What I wanted to say is that I think I love you." Harry gasped, hoping that no one heard. "It's sounds silly I know."

"Not at all." Snape replied. "As a matter of fact I think you're quite good looking." That was a compliment coming from Snape.

"Oh." McGonagall blushed and giggled.

"No, I mean it. Would you care to join me for a drink?"

"Of course." From where Harry was crouched, he saw Snape smile, but not his usual twisted smile. "I have to go now." He kissed her hand. "I'll be thinking of you." He pulled open the door and walked out, Harry followed quickly.

Minerva McGonagall sank further into her chair, oh what joy! The man she had fallen in love with had returned her love! She would feel a lot happier the next morning; in fact, she could hardly wait for the next night.

* * *

As soon as Harry reached his dormitory he was toyed between two possibilities, should he tell Ron and Hermione now or wait until morning? He'll tell them in the morning. 

* * *

"Ron, Hermione, you'll never guess what!" Harry said excitedly sitting down next to his two best friends at the breakfast table.

"What?" They asked together. Harry told them about what he had heard last night. Ron and Hermione listened with their mouths hanging open. Unknown to any of them Draco Malfoy had stopped to listen.

"McGonagall and Snape." Ron laughed.

"Of all the people." Hermione added.

* * *

That day everywhere Severus Snape or Minerva McGonagall went people stared and talked in hushed whispers. Neither had any idea what was going on, until lunchtime.

"Ah here come the two lovers!" Gilderoy Lockhart said happily as Snape and McGonagall sat down at the staff table.

"How the hell do you know!?" Snape demanded.

"The whole school's talking about it." Snape and McGonagall both went red.

For the rest of the day, they kept their distance, hoping to clear the air.

* * *

That evening Minerva McGonagall knocked on Snape's office door. Why his office was in the dungeons, she'll never know.

"Come in." He called she entered. He immediately stood up. "Professor McGonagall." He said in surprise.

"Are we still on for tonight?" She asked him. "I know the whole school's talking about it, but if were careful no one will ever no."

"I can't see why not." He took his cloak from the back of the door and they left the castle together.

In the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry Potter was gazing out of the window; he saw two figures hand in hand walking down a soil path that led to the village. He recognised them; it was Snape and McGonagall. He grinned, no matter how much he hated Snape he could not tell Ron and Hermione for a second time. After what had happened the first time, he didn't want to hurt Snape's feelings, if he had any.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat alone in his office. Gilderoy Lockhart had reported that Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall were spending a lot of free time together. Dumbledore didn't really care, as long as they were happy he did not care one bit.

"Severus finally got himself another woman and Minerva has finally got herself another man." He said aloud to Fawkes, his phoenix. As long as no one else suspected they were going out, or if they did kept their mouths shut, they were safe.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Albus Dumbledore sighed and gazed out of the window. In his entire career as head teacher, he had never had to come between two members of staff, but Cornelius Fudge and his team of inspectors had noticed that Professors Snape and McGonagall were spending too much time together. He had no choice but to come between them. 

A soft knock on the door announced that Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall had arrived.

"Come in." Dumbledore called. Both the teachers arrived; Snape was wearing a pair of glasses. "I have something very important to say." He sat down and indicated to Snape and McGonagall to do the same. "I'm sorry to have to say this but I want your relationship to end." They starred at Dumbledore.

"Why?" Minerva McGonagall asked softly.

"Cornelius Fudge has noticed something. He has informed me and ordered me to tell you to break it off. You are breaking the school rules."

"Headmaster, does that matter if the pupils haven't suspected anything?" Snape asked gingerly.

"I'm afraid it does. You and Minerva need to break off your relationship."

"You can't make us do that!" McGonagall shouted at him

"I can, and I have to. I am really sorry, if Fudge hadn't noticed then I would be more than happy to allow your relationship to continue."

"Don't feelings matter to Cornelius Fudge?" Snape turned and left the room.

"Obviously not." Dumbledore replied as the door shut behind Snape.

"Do you realise what you may have done?"

"No?" Dumbledore was confused

"You've upset him a lot. How do you think he'll feel now?" Minerva had asked a very good question.

"I had to do it," he said disappointedly. "I did not want this to happen just as much as you!"

"No you did not!" shouted Professor McGonagall furiously. "You don't know what our relationship meant!"

"I know! I'm terribly sorry," 

There was an awkward silence. 

A loud knock made them jump. 

The door opened and in burst Hagrid.

"Sir! Harry Potter, e's had an accident!" he spluttered hastily. E's fallen off is broom! E's broken is righ' arm an is lef' leg."

"Oh dear!" Dumbledore's day was getting slowly worse. "This is were I leave you Minerva." He followed Hagrid out of his office and up to the hospital wing. Professor McGonagall stood on her own for a moment and then left Dumbledore's office feeling incredibly upset. 

She had not really loved before, now that she did, she never wanted to let go. Her dreams of having a proper family had faded from her mind. She walked solemnly back to her office, trying not to think about what had happened in Professor Dumbledore's office. She felt all alone and afraid.

* * *

Severus Snape sat alone in his office. Tears rolled down his thin sallow face; he made no attempt to disguise his anguish. He had found a woman he truly loved, but now that love had been shattered. A loud knock disturbed his thoughts, one of the school inspectors from OFFMAGIC; the school inspection committee entered the room.

"Professor Snape? We need to talk to you about your" The young inspector began.

"Now really isn't the time." Snape replied.

"You can't actually speak to me" The inspector noticed the tears rolling down Snape's face. "I understand." He walked out of the office. 

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore, I have a complaint about one of your teachers. A Professor Severus Snape." Inspector Arthur Candis said as he stepped into Dumbledore's office.

"Ah." Dumbledore replied putting down his quill.

"He seems quite upset, something which a teacher mustn't be."

"I do have the explanation. His sister's just died, he has every reason to be upset." Dumbledore made up.

"I see, that makes sense. I shall be speaking to you and your staff at the end of the week." Candis left. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. He had not meant to upset Snape that much. He had to intervene otherwise they would have both been sacked or even worse transferred! That was something he could not stand, Snape may not be a very popular teacher but he was a good one. McGonagall was a popular teacher and good teacher and even better deputy head.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall sat alone in her office. She felt terrible; today had been a very bad day for her. A soft knock at the door brought her back to earth.

"Come in." She called. Hermione Granger came in looking slightly worried. 

"Miss," She stammered.

"What is it?" McGonagall asked a nicely as she could under the circumstances.

"Harry's broom. He's broken it, there's a potion that can mend brooms."

"There is indeed. However I do not know how to make it."

"Professor Snape would."

"He would indeed, go and ask him."

"Miss"

"You're afraid of him? Come with me." McGonagall was used to students being afraid of Snape. 

* * *

Minerva McGonagall knocked on Severus Snape's door; there was no answer. She was slowly getting worried. 

"Wait here." She said, pushing Snape's office door open slowly. She walked in. All the lights were off. _Maybe he is in bed._ She said to herself. She opened Snape's bedroom door open, thankfully she saw Snape's figure lying in the bed.

"Severus!" She shook him. He woke up suddenly; his eyes were red from crying. "It's all right." She gave him a hug. He looked up her and kissed her on the lips. They stayed together for about five minutes, their lips pressed together. 

They pulled apart when Hermione Granger gave a small cough from the doorway.

"You tell anyone and you're dead and I mean that!" Snape definitely sounded like he meant it.

"Sir, if you make the broomstick repair potion we may be open to negotiation." Hermione worked it out. If she promised not to tell than Snape would make the potion for her.

"Very well." He turned to McGonagall. 

Snape turned to Hermione, "now Miss Granger about the potion, meet me in the Potion lab at seven o'clock tomorrow evening."

* * *

Hermione Granger waited outside the cold potion laboratory. They had never been in the laboratory only the dungeons; this was going to be an experience to remember.

"Miss Granger?" A tall thin woman asked.

"Yes." Hermione replied.

"Professor Snape asked me to meet you and get started." She unlocked the door and pushed it open. This room was a large dungeon with benches covered in Potion bottles and ingredients. "I'm Dr Sciene, the Potions technician." They had a potions technician?

"Technician?"

"Yes, I work with Professor Snape getting the ingredients ready for the classes, that's if you need certain ingredients, you know the kind you don't get in your basic potions supply?" This woman was a lot more cheerful than Snape, why couldn't she teach the potions classes?

"Why don't you teach?"

"I don't want to. I prefer making the Potions and preparing the ingredients to telling people about the potions."

"How come we never see you round the castle?" Hermione asked as Dr. Sciene began collecting ingredients and placing them on the bench.

"I only work Monday to Friday. After three, o'clock Professor Snape has to work on his own I go to my home in Hogsmede. I did used to stay in the castle, but that was until I was married." 

"Where is Professor Snape?"

"Watching Professor Flitwick's detention class, he should be here shortly." Hermione did not know that Professor Flitwick gave detentions. She put that thought to the back of her mind and began to prepare the ingredients that Dr Sciene handed to her.

Hermione and Dr Sciene had been working for over twenty minutes when Professor Snape arrived.

"Ah, Severus good of you to join us." 

"Sorry, Professor Flitwick wanted to thank me. Can you work on your own for another couple of minutes?" Snape asked.

"Why? If I may ask?"

"You may certainly. I'm busting to go to the loo, I see you in a minute." He left the lab once more.

"I bet he's gone to see his girlfriend." Hermione said bitterly. She hated the idea of Professor McGonagall and Snape involved with each other, it was disgusting. However, Hermione was wrong, Snape appeared a moment later, he had been to quick to have seen McGonagall.

"Good you have the ingredients prepared." They set about mixing the ingredients and brewing them for over two hours. Sweat poured down Hermione's face as she worked in the sweltering atmosphere. 

* * *

Almost four hours after starting the potion was complete. 

"The instructions are as follows. A measured amount of the potion is applied to the broken object once every four hours over a period of three weeks. After it has been mended the object must be taken to the charms room for the finally spell to placed on it."

Severus Snape leaned back on the bench and wiped the sweet out of his eyes. The things he had to do to keep his relationship a secret, things were getting two hard, he made up his mind they would have to break it off.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall sat alone in her office marking third year homework, but she could not concentrate. Today she had been seen by a pupil kissing Severus Snape, thankfully he had been able to make a deal to keep her quiet, but it was getting to hard for them to keep it a secret. If from the pupils, it was going to be impossible to keep it from Albus Dumbledore. She made up her mind; they would have to break it off.

She walked quickly out of her office and down into the dungeons where Professor Snape had his office. She raised her hand and hesitated. Was she right in breaking the relationship off? Was it fair on him or her for that matter? She knocked.

"Come in." Snape called she entered. "Minerva!" He said in surprise. This was the first time since Snape had started teaching at Hogwarts that he had called her by her first name!

"Severus we need to talk."

"I know." He replied, he indicated to a chair opposite his desk. She sat down.

"It isn't working anymore, its getting far to risky."

"I know."

"I think we should"

"Before you say it there is a way we can continue our relationship." Snape interrupted. "I'll leave the school and work at Merlyn's, that way we can continue to go out together without risking anything."

"No, I don't want you to leave. I think it is best that we break it off." Snape fell silent and looked solemnly at his hands.

"I agree." He mumbled. What did he say? When he mumbled his Welsh accent made it hard to understand.

"What?"

"I agree that we should break it off."

"I'll inform Dumbledore." She got up and left the room, she felt terrible. 

* * *

Albus Dumbledore looked over the report that Fudge had given him. It was extremely good, although there was room for improvement in some areas. Potions especially, he made a mental note to speak to Severus Snape. There was a knock at his door.

"Come in!" He called. Minerva McGonagall walked in. "Minerva sit down, sit down." 

"I won't if you don't mind." She sounded determined and there was a fierce sound in her Scottish accent. "Severus and I have broken our relationship off. I hope you are happy."

"No I am not happy, I do not like upsetting people." Dumbledore had, had almost a bad week. "I am sorry about what happened."

"No you're not! Just so we don't get a bad report!" 

"Minerva, no!" He stood up. "I am truly sorry." She broke down in tears.

"No you're not." She sobbed.

"Oh, Minerva I'm sorry." He put his arms round her, he was truly sorry. He felt dreadful for breaking off the relationship between two staff members. There was nothing he could do to stop his own tears rolling down his cheeks. "I am so sorry." Acting on some kind of impulse, he kissed her.

There was another knock at the door; it went un-noticed by Dumbledore or McGonagall, they stood their lips locked in a deep, emotional kiss. Severus Snape pushed open the door, he stood looking at the two, and he turned away, tears rolling down his face and closed the door softly behind him. 

He ran as fast as he could back to his office. He did not even stop to say sorry to Remus Lupin as he ran in to him and caused him to drop the books he was carrying.

He reached his office and slammed the door behind him. He lost control of his emotions, slid down the back of the door, shrank to the floor, his head in his hands, and sobbed uncontrollably. 


End file.
